


Ghosts

by LilyAnson



Series: Rinch, Rinch, Rinch, and Let's Adopt. [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: What happens when a girl that's not supposed to exist meets two people that also don't exist.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Rinch, Rinch, Rinch, and Let's Adopt. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ghosts

“I’ll ask you one more time. Where’s the girl?”

“Kiss my ass.”

He may not have known but he also wouldn’t tell if he did. Wherever Teresa was she was safe and she deserved that. After everything she deserved to be safe. The other man brought up a gun and he prayed. He’d never been much for praying before but things had never involved a defenseless girl before. 

“Finch!” John yelled out. 

Unsurprisingly there was no answer. If Finch died because he was too late… (he didn’t even want to contemplate that) “Finch!”

Finch couldn’t let her die on his account. 

“You go ahead. You’re faster.”

“I can’t leave you.”

“Finch,” he heard John yell.

“John’s coming, I’ll be okay.”

“No,” Theresa told him. “I’m staying.”

-

“Teresa Whitacker,” the judge announced.

“Teresa Finch,” Teresa growled back.

“Not until the adoption’s done,” the judge argued. 

“Then finish it,” Teresa shot back.

-

The telephone rang as she was going through paperwork. Reaching down she answered it without a second though. “Carter,” she replied.

“We… uh may have done… something.”

“John?”

“Yeah. And I’m kind of calling as John Finch, so…” 

“What did you and Harold do now?”

“We may have…”

“John,” Carter drawled. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

“You know that kid that was supposed to be dead?”

“Teresa Witacker?”

“Uh, Teresa Finch actually.”

“Tell me you didn’t.”

“Okay, I didn’t. And it’s actually the truth.”

“The truth huh.”

“Um. Yes? I mean, because Harold did it so, yes, it is the truth. Technically.”

“Uh huh. So technically, what you’re saying is you adopted a girl that was involved in a crime investigation.”

“See, I knew you’d understand.”

“What I don’t understand is-”

_“Carter!”_

“This isn’t over John.”

“Of course not. We’re responsible for her til she’s eighteen.”

“You know what I meant.”

_“Carter!”_

“This isn’t over John.”

“So we’ll see you later?”

“Count on it,” Carter hissed before hanging up the phone.


End file.
